


A Moment During The Wedding

by casismymrdarcy



Series: Destiel Wedding Trilogy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casismymrdarcy/pseuds/casismymrdarcy
Summary: They reached the aisle. Finally.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, hint of jo/charlie
Series: Destiel Wedding Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Moment During The Wedding

“Are you ready?”

“Always,”

They held hands and pushed open the door before walking down the aisle together. Ash was waiting for them at the altar, wearing sleeveless black tuxedo, with his mullet extra luscious. 

Sam was at the altar too, taking a role as Dean’s best man. He was wiping his eyes with his knuckles as he saw them walking, feeling happy and proud (Eileen gave him an encouraging smile to support him from the front seat). On the opposite side, Gabriel was Castiel’s best man, flashing his cheekiest smile. Jack was holding Miracle, which in turn held a ring box in his bow (after several arguments, it was decided that they both were going to be the ring bearer).

Bobby was at the front, beaming like a proud father. Jo and Ellen sat side by side, with Charlie joining them. Charlie sat beside Jo, their hands intertwined. It seemed that their chatting was more that amicable, Dean thought to himself.

Everyone else blurred together, but Castiel saw from the corner of his eyes that Hannah was there too, along with Samandriel and Balthazar.

They finally reached to the front, exhaling the breath that they didn’t realise they held. They turned around looking at each other.

Castiel had decided to wear the royal blue tie which was an excellent choice Dean thought because it brings out his eyes color more (Dean told him when they were behind the door waiting just now). They smile at each other, feeling their hearts beating fast.

Ash cleared his throat before starting his speech.

“Welcome family, friends and loved ones. Let me remind you’all that we are gathered today to celebrate the union of Dean Winchester and Castiel, just in case you haven’t read the invitation card properly before coming here. 

So anyway, the grooms told me that they’ve not prepared any vows whatsoever because as they quote, “they’ve said enough to each other and now just want to party and bang as soon as possible,” so with that being said, we’re now going straight to the point. Dean, do you take Castiel as your husband?

“Yes,” Dean mouthed an additional _I love you_ as he slipped the ring into Castiel's finger.

“And Castiel do you take Dean as your husband?”

“Yes,” Castiel replied, also mouthing at the end with _I love you too_ as he also slipped the ring into Dean's finger.

“And now by the power vested in me by me, it is my honor and delight to declare you married. Go forth and live each day to the fullest. You may seal this declaration with a kiss,”

Castiel dipped Dean before they kissed as the guests cheered on.


End file.
